


Correction

by Softlightpen



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Kink, Gun play, Implied M/F, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Prostitution, Rimming, incestuous implications, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlightpen/pseuds/Softlightpen
Summary: Realities are all mixed-up in this strange and grim dimension. Low Rimmer is a prostitute working for Sebastian Doyle and their relationship is as complicated as you might expect.Please read the tags before clicking. This is dark, kinky and very explicit. You've been warned.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer, Sebastian Doyle/Low Rimmer, Sebastian Doyle/William "Billy" Doyle
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	Correction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janamelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/gifts), [Yoite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/gifts).



> 1000 mercis to Janamelie for beta-reading my frenglish, encouraging me and giving me plenty of ideas, specifically Rimmer calling Sebastian "Seb" and using the nickname unintentionally eagerly. Any mistake that could be found in this fic is on me, I'm a total airhead. 
> 
> Janamelie wrote a fic based on this premise and it's absolutely awesome : [Unreality, by Janamelie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573077)
> 
>   
> Also, thank you to Yoite, for always being so cool, kind, and encouraging <3

In a shaky reality, anchored in an even shakier universe, Arnold Rimmer stood naked and tall in front of the mirror of his gigantic walk-in closet. The closet, along with the luxurious flat around it, was all paid for by Voter-Colonel Sebastian Doyle, the richest and by very far the most powerful of his clients.

Rimmer smiled at his reflection, a rush of adrenaline coursing through his body as he wondered what would happen tonight, how far Sebastian would take it this time. As of late, their encounters had become more violent and aggressive, just how Rimmer liked it. 

He debated between wearing lingerie or something a touch more in tune with Sebastian’s tastes. His wealthy clients liked to shower him with expensive but slutty lingerie. Sebastian’s tastes were more elevated and he despised vulgarity.

Everything about the flat and its furnishing was elegant and streamlined, it reflected Sebastian more than it reflected Rimmer. The designer clothes he had bought for him weren't made to be torn or ruined. Begrudgingly, he reached for a pair of skin tight leather trousers with a four digit price tag still attached to it.

He padded to the living room and asked the flat's AI to turn the lights on in romantic mode, even though nothing remotely romantic would ever happen in this place. Outside the rain was hitting the window and thunder was rumbling. Rimmer sat down and waited. 

\---

Sebastian entered the code to deactivate the alarm and opened the reinforced door with his keycard. When he stepped into the large flat, everything seemed dark except for a dim light coming from the living room. He put his hands in the pockets of his wool coat and made his way to the door frame. He stopped and took a moment to study the state of the furniture. The inhabitant was not allowed to have parties. Sebastian took a few steps further, his throat going a bit dry. It had been a while. 

Rimmer smiled lazily, lounging on the gigantic velvet couch. Immediately, his eyes were drawn to Sebastian's plump lips. 

"Hello my pretty", he purred, his voice low and predatory, even though he knew perfectly well that he was the prey in this crazy relationship. 

Sebastian raised a surprised eyebrow as he took notice of the unusually tame accoutrement Rimmer was wearing. It reminded him of the first time they met. 

"Hello. You look different. And by different, I mean you don't look like a gothic Christmas tree."

"I wanted to look good for you, Voter-Colonel." Rimmer replied, obviously pleased with himself. 

Sebastian stood in front of the couch. He looked like he dominated the room, which he did. Rimmer felt raw desire pool low in his stomach at the sight of this beautiful, powerful man. He could tell the Voter-Colonel was scanning his appearance, looking for traces of betrayal. Rimmer had to admit that he had disobeyed the rules that had been set at the beginning of their “relationship” once or twice. 

Sebastian took a step closer, Rimmer slid to the edge of the couch. They looked into each other's eyes and after a beat, quick as a cat, Sebastian grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back to inspect his lips closely. They were unusually red and swollen. 

"What have you been up to?" He asked, the tone of his voice indicating that he was expecting a precise answer.

"You're not my only client, Voter-Colonel." The smug young man declared, his voice dripping with arrogance. 

A harsh tug on his hair barely made his smile falter. 

"I want names, I want places, I want dates. " Sebastian ordered, sounding calm and composed but dangerous.

Rimmer's lips curled before he answered. 

"Nirvanah Crane, between her thighs, this afternoon."

Sebastian considered the sleazy prostitute's answer. It was rather satisfactory. He tolerated Nirvanah Crane and respected her acute business sense. He released Rimmer's hair slowly and pushed him back gently against the couch. 

"I'm willing to give you a detailed report of my actions, Voter-Colonel. " he whispered, hands running up his own thighs.

"A brief summary will do." Sebastian answered, unimpressed. 

"We made out for an entire hour. She likes to kiss a lot. Then she had me spank her." Rimmer brought a hand to his chest and played with his pierced nipples, spreading his long, leather-clad legs further. "Miss Crane is a very naughty girl. Then she made me eat her pussy for God knows how long. My lips feel a bit rough.” 

"Nothing else happened?"

"Nothing. Would I ever lie to you?"

"You lie every time you open your nasty mouth."

Rimmer was allowed to have other clients but wasn't supposed to let anyone but Sebastian dominate or penetrate him. Sebastian had recently been made aware that Rimmer disobeyed that rule with about every official in the ministries that was rich enough to afford his charming company. 

Said officials had been sent on secret missions and nobody knew when they'd come back. If they did come back. 

"Take your trousers off."

"Don't you trust me, Voter-Colonel?"

"I wouldn't trust you to pour me a glass of water." Sebastian replied calmly as he removed his coat and threw it casually across a stupidly expensive armchair. 

He was wearing an exquisitely cut white shirt and a designer tie. He reached for the gun he always carried and pointed it to Rimmer's crotch. 

"I said trousers down, you little degenerate."

Instead of doing what he was told, Rimmer looked directly at the barrel of the gun and slid his hand down his chest to grab himself through the leather. He moaned and spread his thighs further.

"Oh Voter-Colonel, please have mercy." he moaned, "I'm only doing my job."

Sebastian's throat went dry once again. That face, that voice and those eyes, everything about Rimmer drove him mad with desire, poisonous though he was. Still, he kept his cool and composed exterior. 

He kneeled between Rimmer's legs and pressed the barrel of his loaded gun against the leather encased erection and rubbed it along the length, making the prostitute moan and whimper. 

"Fuck! Yes!" Rimmer groaned, bucking his hips. 

"You really are fucked up aren't you?" Sebastian said, sounding unimpressed by the display, even though blood was rushing between his legs. 

"Look who's talking," Rimmer purred, his voice low and filled with pleasure. "Remind me why you're so obsessed with me again? Or is it really me you're obsessed with?" He asked, his voice a mockery of innocence.

Sebastian stood up, faster than lightning, and grabbed Rimmer's hair again with one tight fist. He pressed his gun to his temple. "You better put your nasty mouth to better use if you don't want me to put a bullet in your head."

Anyone would have been scared beyond belief but not Rimmer, he knew Sebastian too well by now. He knew exactly why Sebastian would never pull the trigger. It was only starting to get fun. He wanted Sebastian at his most violent and crazy and he was slowly getting there. He brought his long fingers to Sebastian's tailored trousers and unfastened them. 

Sebastian watched the show without displaying any single emotion, one hand holding Rimmer's hair and the other holding the gun. He merely licked his lips when Rimmer shoved as much of his cock as he could down his throat, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. 

Sebastian's expression finally changed, he smiled. He adjusted his grip on Rimmer's hair, moving his hand to the back of his head and proceeded to fuck his throat slowly, making him whimper. 

Rimmer's cock was pressing against the leather of his trousers; he was already close. Sebastian probably knew that and that was why he didn't let it last too long. He released Rimmer and pushed him back against the sofa once more. He pulled his trousers up and then agitated his gun at the other man who was pouting. 

"Come on", he said softly. "Trousers down."

Rimmer rolled his eyes, the insolent little bastard. 

"Do you like those knee caps?"

Rimmer mulled it over for a second. Sebastian might not want to kill him but he was enough of a psycho to blow his knees. 

"Fine", he grumbled as he unzipped his trousers and raised his hips off the couch to slide down the clingy material. He rolled over to face the backrest and leaned against it while standing on his knees with a knowing smile. 

The entire wall across the room was covered with a mirror. He could see himself and Sebastian behind him, studying his bare bottom and gradually looking angrier. 

Rimmer jumped slightly when Sebastian pressed the gun between his shoulder blades. 

"I knew it you fucking bastard." Sebastian growled, feeling sick with jealousy at the sight of Rimmer's arse covered in angry red marks. 

Rimmer whimpered, adrenaline rushing through him. So yes, maybe Nirvanah Crane had flogged his backside, but only a little bit. Maybe she had handcuffed him as well but thankfully, that hadn't left any marks. He shivered, his cock hardening against the soft material of the couch. 

"Sir, please." He said, his voice trembling with need. 

"It's Voter-Colonel for you, whore!" Sebastian roared making Rimmer jump yet again. "You don't get to talk anymore until I give you permission."

Sebastian rarely let his feelings show. He was always calm and composed, never lost his cool. Rimmer was unsettled by such a display of angry passion. 

He whimpered again as the barrel slid down his sweaty spine, his entire body trembling in terror and desire. He wanted to beg for Sebastian's cock but right now, it felt too risky to defy him. 

Sebastian bit down on his plump lower lip as he let the barrel of his gun slide further down that lean muscled back, maddeningly slow. Again he was reminded of their first encounter. That perfect arse, those perfect legs. 

He stopped with his gun resting just above the swell of Rimmer's arse. 

"I'm going to punish you, do you understand?"

"Yes Voter-Colonel, I understand." Rimmer said, his voice sounding unusually vulnerable. 

"Are you getting scared?" Sebastian asked, amused. 

"Yes I am Voter-Colonel." Rimmer said, sobs rising in his throat. He wasn't scared of the gun or getting hit. He was scared Sebastian would leave without fucking him, and he was positively gagging for it. 

Sebastian did ponder leaving the nasty piece of work in his state of intense sexual arousal. But he was too horny himself. He needed to quench his thirst and to shut down all those voices, to imagine Rimmer was someone else. 

"Okay. If you're very good and don't come while I play with you, then I'll fuck you."

Rimmer swallowed audibly. "Very good, Voter-Colonel. "

"One more thing. From now on, you can call me Seb. For today."

"Yes, alright. Seb..." Rimmer barely whispered. A part of him wanted to laugh because really, this deal was extremely ridiculous. Thankfully, Sebastian couldn't see the slight smile on his face. 

"Good. You can sit." Sebastian said coolly. He removed his gun and allowed Rimmer to turn and sit comfortably on the couch, slouched against the backrest. 

With his gun still in one hand, Sebastian kneeled between Rimmer’s legs and kissed his taut inner thigh. There were red marks here as well and he felt his jaw clench in anger. He bit gently on the soft skin, adding marks of his own as Rimmer whimpered weakly from the treatment.

Rimmer's cock was painfully stiff and leaking over his stomach. He wasn't supposed to come but he was already on the edge. Having his inner thighs touched was just enough to send waves of pleasure pulsing through his erection. 

"Seb, Seb please…" he whined, making his voice just a little bit higher, giving Sebastian what he wanted to hear. 

"I've only just started,” Sebastian said, sounding completely unaffected even though his cock was straining in his trousers. 

He helped Rimmer kick his trousers off completely and then pressed his gun between the inside of his knee, slowly, slowly letting it slide further up. 

"Oh God, oh God Seb, please!" Rimmer begged, starting to feel like he was going to lose the battle with himself.

Sebastian laughed cruelly as he gazed up at Rimmer's flushed face. "You really can't get enough can you?"

Rimmer sobbed in answer, trying to hold the pleasure in somehow, even though his whole body was trembling with need. 

The sight undid Sebastian quite a bit. He pressed the gun against Rimmer's rigid cock and slid it up and down, the precum making it easy. Rimmer's eyes rolled in his head. This was the hottest thing Sebastian had ever done to him and Sebastian had done many things to him. 

"More, Seb, please I can't, please Seb, I'm going to come, fuck me please, please! _Sebbie_!" Rimmer babbled, his voice laced with need and pleasure.

That name, spoken in that voice. And hazel eyes, unfocused and filled with unshed tears. Sebastian lost his cool. He put the gun aside and grabbed Rimmer by his thighs to slide him across the couch. He held those perfect legs apart with strong hands and started to lick and suck Rimmer's tight hole with raw passion, making him wet and slick to prepare him to be fucked. 

Rimmer was incoherent, he sobbed and pleaded as he grabbed his cock tightly at the base. Thankfully it didn't last long. Sebastian let go of his legs and jumped to his feet, hastily undoing his tie. 

"Finger yourself. I'm going to fuck you now."

Rimmer laughed in relief as he pressed first one finger in and then a second, opening himself up easily as he watched Sebastian unbutton his shirt to reveal his delicious body. 

"Oh yes, yes I want you Seb", Rimmer said in between moans of pleasure as he fingered himself furiously. 

Sebastian pulled his already open trousers down and grabbed Rimmer to move him sideways so he'd lie down on the couch fully and then finally, Rimmer only had the time to pull his fingers out before it happened. 

He threw one leg over the backrest of the couch and brought his knee to his chest as Sebastian's huge, slick cock penetrated him fully. 

Sebastian pressed his forehead against Rimmer's neck as he fucked him like his life depended on it, his long hair sticking to his perfect skin. He could feel Rimmer's pulse and it was scarily fast, which turned him on even more. 

Rimmer sobbed in pleasure, his whole body buzzing as his orgasm took over his entire body, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. His cock started pulsing between Sebastian's body and his own, his back arching with each wave of pleasure, come spreading between their fevered bodies. 

He was screaming, sticking his tongue out as if to beg for a kiss which Sebastian finally granted him. He grabbed his curly hair to position him just as he wanted, kissing and sucking on his lips, tongue and chin. 

Rimmer's body finally relaxed against the couch as Sebastian kept thrusting into him, staring at his face. Rimmer hissed, sensitive and yet still aroused as that huge erection kept hitting his prostate. He rolled his hips and their gazes locked.

"Come for me, Sebbie," he said in a trembling voice. That was all Sebastian needed to come, screaming a name that wasn't Rimmer's. And if he hadn't been so turned on, Rimmer would have rolled on the floor with laughter because really, of all the sexy people on earth, it was really rich to want only the one you really couldn't have. Poor old Sebastian. 

Still, it was a very good state of affairs for him. Sebastian would never kill him, he earned truckloads of money, amazing sex and still got to sleep with other people and take their money as well. 

Life was pretty damn splendid.


End file.
